Wanted Dead Or Alive
by JDM aka Evilpom
Summary: This dual perspective piece has Uchiha Itachi uncovering secrets about himself and his partner Kisame when they encounter a mysterious young woman who becomes captured during a routine mission. Will she unlock secrets of the past or destroy the Akatsuki?
1. Chapter Itachi 1: Dirty Little Secrets

_Chapter Itachi 1: Dirty Little Secrets_

I take a deep breath and pull the blankets off of me as I clamber out of bed. I make my way to the bedroom door and into the hallway. I run my hand along the wall as I walk to the already crowded commons area. Kisame rests on the couch, Zetsu and Hidan fight over cereal in the kitchenette, Konan and Pein sit together on a loveseat, while Kakuzu, Sasori and Deidara sit around the table. I go into the kitchen and grab myself a muffin and then sit down next to Kisame. He puts his arm around the back of the couch "How are you this morning Itachi?" he asks. I simply sigh and shrug and take a bite of my muffin. He looks down at me "Are you not feeling well this morning?"

"I'm fine." I reply as I take another bite. He sighs and runs his fingers through my hair.

"You're impossible." He states with a laugh. I crack a smile and finish off my muffin.

Pein approaches us, "The two of you have a mission". We both nod and wait for more information."You will be going to the Southeast peninsula to complete an assassination, the man's name is Sano Teyuya, he shouldn't prove to be much of a threat" he smiles. We nod "Go prepare." he commands and walks away.

I shrug "Let's get ready." We walk back to our room, my hand lightly touching his arm and my fingertip lightly feeling against the wall. When I feel the wall change into a doorframe I take hold of the knob and turn. I walk in and grab the nail polish on top of the dresser. I quickly apply it to my fingers as Kisame sits behind me and does the same.

"So was last night not satisfactory?" he mutters unhappily.

"It's not that Kisame" I mutter.

"Well, what is it?" he asks almost angrily.

"I'm not sure." I blow on my nails in attempt to get them dry.

When I finish my nails, I change into my gear and cloak, put my ring on, tie my long hair back into a pony tail, and put on my hat. "Let's go." I say as I walk towards the door. Kisame shows up behind me and wraps his arms around me and gives me a quick hug. I look down at the floor, not feeling love behind the gesture as I take the doorknob between my fingers and hesitate; after a moment I quickly throw open the door and walk out hastily. I make my way to the doors, not waiting for my partner and press on each door and spread my arms in a wide semicircle to make them fly open, my sensitive eyes detecting the bright light as I walk out into the forest.


	2. Chapter Lora 1: Killer Queen

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

Chapter One: Killer Queen

_Lora Caldwell_

The bar was hazy that afternoon, incense was rich in the air, and I was relaxing on my "throne." Well that's what my boys liked to call the reclining chair that they had stolen for me out of some rich man's home. The sound of the clanging ice in the small glass seemed like a sign of peace for once. The Black Thirteen was successful once more at their goal of causing general havoc in the Village of the Mist. Brushing my crimson hair out of my face, I take a drink of my bourbon and let the calming effect come over me. I look out to my twelve partners, watching them celebrate in their own ways; some of them with women, some with drink, and the others showing off their skills. It was generally a good day to be alive.

I stood up with my drink in hand, "Gang, listen up." I am still surprised they've taken me seriously all these years. No one expects that the pretty little girl in the T-shirt and shorts can kick their ass, let alone lead a gang of rough warriors each with a unique ability. I rule them not only because I worked my way up, but I am a powerful psychic, rivaled only by one. They all became silent looking up to me, "We have done well boys, stolen priceless artifacts, taken out some thorns in our side, and all while the village is picking up the pieces." I grin a little as I tell them, "And yet who survives?" They all shout as one, "The Black Thirteen." I raise my glass high, "Drink up boys, carpe diem, and the like."

As I bring the glass to my lips it shattered. I wiped the alcohol off of my face and look into the crowd. A plump man in a suit walked in. Unlike me he prefers to look fancy, his hair slicked back and his face cleanly shaven. The room is quiet, and no one has moved to attack him. It's not because of honor or they don't want to, it's because they physically can't. He was holding them back, with only his mind. I took the bottle and started drinking as I started walking towards him. "Kevin, brother…What the hell do you think you are doing here?" He takes out a piece of paper and hands it to me,

"Lora Caldwell, you are under arrest for…well where should we begin?" I smiled at him,

"How about with this?" I smash the bottle over his head, and shove him into one of my partners. They hold him while I run for it, the rest of the gang scattering as well. The agents are all over the place, coming towards our hideout. I manage to escape by using my teleportation, but I can only travel so far on the island.

I stop on top of a high building, trying to catch my breath. Running has never been something I was proud of, but at least I will survive today. I enjoy my freedom, and that's why I will never let my brother catch me. No matter what happens. My heart compels me to go back, to rescue my fallen comrades from the fate I just narrowly avoided, but to do that I will need help. To avoid capture, I will have to leave my village for the first time in a long time. As I look out at the place that I have called home for nearly two decades, I disappear. Without a cloud of smoke, a shimmer of light, or any trail I disappear from my home in the hope that I can return to reclaim my kingdom; so I may once again be known as #13, the Queen of the Black Thirteen.


	3. Chapter Itachi 2: Smash N' Grab

_Chapter 2: Smash N' Grab_

I hear the rush of the wind as I follow Kisame through the deep forest. After a long trip we have finally made it into the southeastern region and are approaching our destination. I think to myself about the way Kisame had taken care of me for the past few years; how he was always there, but yet I was still alone. No one had filled that space for years, and it seems as if no one ever will.

I hear Kisame stop and brace himself against a tree, I plant my feet next to his and put my hand on his shoulder so I will know when he makes another move. I smell the scent of flowers and hear Kisame move and follow him. We land in a field of poppies, I feel them brush against my long coat as we approach the old house. We quietly approach, almost shocked by the fact no one had come out of the house yet.

Suddenly, an older man with a pipe appears in the rackety doorway. The smell of opium lingers in the air around him. "Sano Teyuya?" Kisame asks. The old man nods. Kisame places a hand on my shoulder as a signal to activate my Sharingan. I quickly activate it and look to the old man, letting the kunai from my upper arm holster drop to my hand. Kisame and I both rush at the man, my kunai in hand and his Samehada in his grip. The man focuses on Kisame, and I take the opportunity to get behind him. I hold the kunai to his throat and quickly do away with the man. Kisame rests his Samehada on his shoulder, "Well, that was easy.", just as the words escape from his lips a young woman stands in the foyer of the house. I look to Kisame confused and he rushes towards her. She blocks his attack, throwing him to the floor. I look her in the eye and put her through torturefor what feels an eternity for her, lasting a very short time for Kisame and I.

I hold her at my mercy and keep her still. "We can take her back." I say softly to Kisame.

"I don't know if the boss will be too thrilled with that. We could just kill her and be done with it."

I shoot him a look "No, it's not necessary."

He nods "Alright, Itachi-san." He takes the woman and throws her over his shoulder like aa sack of potatoes and I keep her locked in my gaze so she can't fight back. We take the rough path back to the base and arrive after what seems like a short eternity of running. Kisame takes the woman to a cell and throws her in locking the door behind him.

"Go to the boss?" I ask, he nods in compliance and we walk back through to the main room of the base. We approach Pein's office, Kisame knocks to make sure he's not currently "busy" and we wait a few moments. He opens the door, shirtless, revealing the hundreds of piercings laced on his chest.

"Yes boys?" he asks.

"There was a woman with Sano, we took her as prisoner, she's powerful." Kisame says, loud at the beginning and trailing off towards the end.

"You took a prisoner?" he retorts slightly angered.

I mutter quickly "Yes sir, it was vital that we did." Pein sighs and nods.

"Get out of my office." He demands and slams the door in our faces.

"Went better than expected." Kisame shrugs. I nod.

"I'm going to bed." he nods and watches me walk away, feeling my way along the wall to our room. When I arrive I collapse on the bed, thinking about the woman and what might become of her. I take a moment to hope that she can live, take into consideration the possibility of her joining us, and the fact that she could become just another one of Pein's disposable harlots. I shrug off the thoughts, some grim and some lighter, and then drift off into a sleep, without even realizing that I had.

Later that night I hear the door open and Kisame enter the room. He laughs a quiet laugh and takes my cloak off of me. He turns down my blanket and picks me up, using his foot to pull the blanket down farther. He places me in the bed and pulls the blankets upon my small, cold frame. He whispers softly with a light chuckle "Good night Itachi-kun." I drift back into my sleep with a smile across my lips and dream of what might become of the woman from earlier.


	4. Chapter Lora 2: Never Scared

_Never Scared_

I hate teleporting. Sure instantaneous travel sounds fun, except having to scout out an area miles away from you, creating a wormhole between those points, and hoping that your mental shield doesn't collapse leaving you exposed to cosmic shit I've never heard of nor can explain without the assistance of Albert Einstein. Luckily I survived this time, landing in a sea of flowers. Poppies to be specific, a field of the tiny purple buds, all protected by a long electrified fence and a few other nasty surprises. Parting the sea of poppies, I go up to a villa that looks as if it hasn't been maintained since Buddha last preached. On the porch is an old man, in flowing robes. He sat with his eyes closed on a bench, a long flowing white beard and mustache, with an opium pipe between his lips.

Looking at the old man, I can't help but snicker, "Sano…that's the most stereotypical form you've ever had." Taking the pipe from his mouth, I take a hit off of it. "Though, I have to say, you always have the best." He stood up, and the robes wrapped around him like a cocoon. Emerging was a muscular man, that I was forced to look up towards.

As he looked me in the eyes, his head blocked out the sun, "Lora Caldwell, what are you doing all they way in the Southeast peninsula?"

Looking around my feet break the shackles of gravity, lifting up to view this entire facility, all it was appeared to be the poppy field and the poor looking shack. Slowly descending back to the ground, I look to Sano, "So where is this world-famous Opium Den I've heard so much about?"

He laughs bodily at my question, "Ah, her highness requires relaxation? To stressful being the most wanted bitch on your island?"

I approach him with a shake in my hips that I know will catch his eye, "Well I thought you would prefer this as payment." I remove a folded map with an ancient insignia form its resting place in my bosom. "However, if you would prefer something more physic-"

Sano snatched the ancient map from my fingers, "No…this will be sufficient, how long were you wishing to stay?"

I look away, running my hand along one of the pillars, "I..I'm not sure. It will be awhile. I need to recruit some mercenaries."

He pursued my hesitation, "What do you need mercenaries for?" Then a frown came across his face, "You lost the Thirteen?"

I quickly turned, shoving him back mentally, "I didn't lose them, my goody-goody brother caught us during a celebration. I need mercenaries, to fight off my brother's lackeys while I beat him to a pulp."

Sano backed off, "Easy now Lora. You can stay as long as you need." He moved past me and welcomed me into the house. The inside of the house was exquisite, with carefully designed interiors, and expensive furniture. He handed me a key, and pointed to the stairs, "You can stay upstairs. Come down tonight for the party."

Not really in a party move, I just shrug it off and walk upstairs heading towards my room. It was easy enough to find, considering there was a sign on the door labeled guest room. When I opened the door I didn't expect much, and I didn't get much. The room consisted of a dresser, a queen sized bed, and a desk. The only light came from a window, that let in a lot more light than I would've given it credit for. I go towards the bed immediately, and jump on the bed with my arms spread as if it were a dive. I hit the softness as if I had landed on a cloud, the comfiness of the material overwhelming me into a fit of girlish glee as I snuggle into the material and appropriately pass out.


	5. Chapter Itachi 3: About A Girl

About A Girl

I stretch slowly as I wake. I roll over on my side to find Kisame still sleeping. I rub my eyes and decide to go ahead and get out of bed. I walk to the kitchen, the woman from the day before still lingering in my thoughts. 'I bet she's hungry' I think to myself as I get my morning muffin. I take another one down from it's spot in the cabinet and take another one as a precaution. I take a bite out of mine start down the hallway towards the holding cells.

I count the cells until I arrive at the one she is in. I knock on the wall next to the bars, "I brought you some breakfast." I say softly. I hear her walk towards the cell door. I reach the muffin through the bars and she takes it from my hand. I smile and go to the wall opposite the cell door and sit down. I take the time to eat my muffin and ask "Would you like another?", she mutters a "yes" and takes the extra one from my hand from across the room. "What's your name?" I ask calmly.

"Lora." She replies simply.

"I'm Itachi." I hear her mutter under her breath a little. Curious, I ask what she had said.

She replies in a mocking tone, "I know who you are. I can read your mind like a book. You are Uchiha Itachi, former member of the Hidden Tribe of the Leaf. You have a brother named Sasuke, and a father named Fugaku. You murdered both your father and mother, also your birthday is June 9th." She stopped, closing her eyes, "The giant tuna is looking for you." I nod and get up.

"Bye, Lora." I pause and walk away towards the commons area.

I sit down on the couch where Hidan is already lounging. I lay back against the couch and allow my head to fall back over the top of the cushion. "Everything alright squirt?" he asks. I nod and sigh. He starts getting aggravated "Well, if you aren't going to share then screw it!" he gets off the couch, none of us surprised by his sudden outburst, but unfortunately, it drew the attention to me. Everyone looks at Kisame, knowing he will investigate. Kisame gently takes my arm and pulls me up from the couch and towards our room.

"Is this about that girl we picked up yesterday?" he asks angrily.

I nod "She doesn't deserve this." I sigh.

He lets out a low growl "Trust me, she does."

"Why?" I ask sternly.

"Just trust me that she's bad news." I look down at the bed, knowing I'm not going to get much more out of the man. I lay my head on the shark's shoulder and sigh.


	6. Chapter Lora 3: Shoot to Thrill

_Chapter 3 Lora: Shoot To Thrill_

Okay, in hindsight it was a bad idea to spend a few day partying in an underground opium den. While the nights were drug-filled orgies, the mornings….not so much fun. By that morning I was tired of waking up to find someone had died of an overdose in my room or that the person I was sleeping with had vomited in the bed. That's why this morning, I was happy to find myself with only a hangover. I figured if I took a break and only drank that it would be better for me. From the smell of bathroom that had already flooded my room, I was wrong. Getting up from the bed I slinked my way over to the door trying to stay in the shadows. Not for the usual ninja reason, that everyone seems so obsessed with, but because is made my migraine that much worse.

I really needed my morning cup of tea, otherwise I might as well stay in bed all day. As I descended down the stairs I felt Sano's mental signature fade away. Rushing down the stairs into the foyer I saw two men in black robes cut down my friend. I scanned both of them, to find anything I could that would be useful. I ignored the teenage, focusing on the man I knew very well, 'Kisame, it's been a long time since I have seen you ugly face.' My voice rang in his head, while the actual words were not even spoken. 'Still whining about how I kicked your tail to the curb when I took over Black Thirteen?' I believe my made the merman angry, as he came running at me. Before he could even make the move, I slid out of the way and grabbed him by the hair. The force stopped him, with a quick burst of telekinesis he was thrown across the room. Turning to see where he landed, I flipped the rotten piece of tuna off, and hoped to kill him with his own overly large sword.

Of course, I had to turn and see what the other robed idiot was doing, and that's when I looked into his eyes. _And that's when I took over. As Lora was enduring her torment I was free to enjoy it from the comfort of her own mind. If not for the migraine I could have taken her over and attacked these buffoons. No, I was just as helpless as Lora when the two dragged us away to where they reside. Adding insult to injury they locked us in a cage like animals. _As soon as the brat stopped staring at us, then I was able to come back. Lauren wasn't very happy about our capture and neither was I. Something about the fact that it was Kisame who had defeated me irked me to the point that I couldn't successfully teleport. However, I really didn't have to teleport did I?

Waiting until dark and everyone was in bed, the cell…unlocked it's self. As I took a stroll around the complex I tried to figure out just where a kitchen unit was so I could make some hot tea. Using telepathy to read the residents I learned all I needed to know about their weaknesses, numbers, abilities. However conquest could wait. As I entered the meager kitchen I found what I needed, and rested against the wall as I made it my way. A cabinet opened, one of the tea pots floated down onto the stove which kicked on. The humid night air became arid as it filled into the pot and became water. Spice canisters fell over from the cabinets above filling creating my recipe. Now all I had to do was wait.

I closed my eyes as I sat down holding myself up as if there was an invisible chair under me. My mind emptied of all thoughts. I could hear the birds rustling in the trees outside, the varied snores in the complex, and the smell of the tea that was boiling. Like a map the environment around me began to come clear. I knew who was in what room, the size of the building, even where a nest of rats were located. As my meditation intensified, dreams came into my head like channels on a television. Each one split into its own separate screen in my head. Only one stood out to me, because it was about myself. I won't say what was going on in that particular dream, but it was flattering none the less. I tried to narrow down just who was thinking about me at this hour and then the whistle of the tea pot interrupted me.

Afraid that I would wake someone, I walked back to my cell a tea cup and the pot following me. My cell was packed with supplies, all dragged in during my absence. There was a mat for me to sleep on, clothes for me to change into, and enough snacks to satisfy myself. Sitting on the mat I locked the cell after the pot and cup followed me. I pour myself a cup of tea, and let it drift under my nose as I let the warmth come over me. I drink it slowly enjoying the rich flavors, and when I am done I simply set it aside. Stretching out a little, I laid down on the mat and fell asleep preparing for the days ahead.


End file.
